Promises
by Nyarghh
Summary: Promises were meant to be kept. So why?. Warning: Boy Love RoxasxOC yaoi. REWRITTEN! See A Nobody's Love
1. Chapter 1

Promises

Kitty:" I was looking around my documents and found that I made this story on April Fools day but never uploaded it because I was afraid people hated it :D. but it's eating me alive!

Matt: please don't hate on her stories :D

Kitty: yea. You can hate me and you can hate Matt

Matt: hey!

Kitty: but you can't hate my stories since they did you no harm! If you don't like the story then don't read it. No one forced you to read it lawl

Matt: Disclaimer: Kitty does not own Kingdom Hearts. If she did the characters would be OOC all the time -3-

Kitty: Summary time!

Summary: Promises were made to be kept. So why? RoxasxOC (warning: yaoi. You have been warned.)

The journey was over now. Sora smiled. Xemnas was finally defeated. Riku, Kairi and Sora were finally reunited. Finally back on Destiny Island. They thought the adventure was over. But boy were they wrong.

One day they decided to go back to the island they use to play in. Sora spotted a person in black cloak. Wait…black? Sora was sure Organization XIII was finished. Or was it? Sora, Riku and Kairi summoned their keyblades, ready to attack the intruder. The person in the black coat took his hood off. Sora felt a tug in his heart. Whether this was Roxas's feelings or his own Sora did not know.

The cloaked person turned out to be a boy their age. He had bright purple eyes and short black hair. Sora lowered his keyblade.

"Chiro?" Sora asked. The boy flinched. Riku and Kairi looked at Sora.

"You know him?" Riku asked. Sora shook his head.

"But… I think Roxas knows him." He said. The boy flinched and clenched his hand until his knuckles turned white.

"Roxas…" the boy's expression seemed pained. Sora walked up to the boy and reached out to comfort him, but Chiro slapped his hand away and jumped back.

"You lied." Chiro said through his clenched teeth. Sora was confused.

"Huh?" he asked. Chiro summoned his scythe and ran at Sora. Sora noticed that the color of Chiro's eyes turned a dangerous red.

"You lied to me Roxas! You promised you'd come back to me!" Chiro shouted as he continued to fight Sora. Sora fought back but not enough to hurt Chiro. Something inside of him kept himself from seriously hurting Chiro. Riku joined in and knocked Chiro back. Chiro chocked back a sob.

"I hate you." He growled out. Sora felt a tug at his body. Roxas was tyring to come out. Probably to calm the poor teen down and explain to him.

"I hate you Roxas! All you ever do is lie to me and break our promises!" Chiro screamed. Riku was in front of Chiro ready to finished him off.

"Stop!" Sora screamed. Riku stopped, his Keyblade only a few inches fromt Chiro's chest. Chiro turned his head and stared at Sora. Sora saw Chiro's eyes flash in shock before it scrunched up in anger. Chiro turned to Riku.

"What are you waiting for?" he yelled. "Finish me off now!" he cried. Sora didn't know why Chiro wanted to die so badly. What had happened between Roxas and Chiro?

Roxas walked to where Riku and Chiro were. Sora knew Roxas was sad, the part of his heart that held Roxas in it throbbed painfully.

"Chiro…" Sora said his name. Chiro felt tears welled up in his eyes. Chiro turned away from Sora.

"Go away. I don't want to see you." He growled angrily at Sora. He wanted nothing more but for Riku to plunge the keyblade until his heart until he disappeared. Sora stared at Chiro, he himself was also on the verge of crying.

"Chiro. Please. Just let me explain!" he cried, he tried to place his hand on Chiro's shoulder but his hand just went through him. Chiro glared up at him.

"There's nothing to explain!" he yelled angrily. That's when his tears came out. Chiro sobbed. "I hate you Roxas." He cried. "I really hate you. I hate you! I hate you!" Chiro yelled repeating over and over that he hated Roxas. Chiro's eyes fell on Riku's keyblade. Sora knew what he was going to do. Sora's face paled.

"Wait Chiro!" but it was too late. Before anyone could react Chiro grabbed Riku's keyblade and trusted it within his own chest. Chiro gasped in pain. Sora, and the others looked at Chiro in horror as Chiro started to fade. Sora felt tears run down his eyes. Was he crying for both Roxas and himself? Or was this Roxas' doing?

Chiro saw himself fade away. Chiro smiled. He wasn't going to have to face Roxas or Sora again. He just hoped it would be brighter on the other side.

Sora reached his hand out to grab Chiro before he faded away. But it was too late. Chiro had gone.

Sora and the others stared at where Chiro had disappeared. All this time Sora didn't stop crying. Kairi went up to Sora and hugged him. Riku continued to stare.

"Who was he?" he asked. Sora shook his head.

"I don't know. Maybe a best friend of Roxas." He cried.

"Pull yourself together guys. It won't be the last time you see him." A voice came from behind them. They whipped their heads around to see…

"Your majesty!" Sora cried as he bowed. King Mickey waved his hand telling Sora not to be so formal. Riku stared at King Mickey.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "We just saw him disappear." King Mickey nodded.

"I saw him too. But he isn't like other nobodies. He'll be back." King Mickey told them. Sora wiped his tears away.

"Will we be able to see him?" Sora asked the King. "What do you mean he's not like other nobodies?"

King Mickey shook his head.

"That I don't know yet." He said. Sora hung his head. Kairi spoke up.

"Your Majesty What brings you here?" she asked. King Mickey looked at them.

"Oh I almost forgot! Sora, Riku, Kairi! The adventure is not over yet!" he exclaimed.

5 seconds of silence later.

"What?" cried Sora. "What do you mean?" Sora exclaimed. Mickey sighed.

"There's a new threat. A new enemy to be exact. Like Xemnas and Maleficent he is also after Kingdom Hearts." He explained.

Sora hung his head. Just when he though everything had calm down, a new threat appears.

King Mickey smiled. "But it won't be a while until he acts. So rest up until the time comes." He said. Sora looked at the king. "How long?" he aksed. King Mickey shooked his head. "I'm afraid I don't know. But when the time comes Donald and Goofy will pick you guys up on the gummi ship." He said.

Sora, Riku and Kairi nodded. They stared at the spot Chiro faded. Sora hoped what the king said was true and that Chiro was still alive. Sora yawned. Man he was tired now. Sora put his arms behind his neck.

"Well im tired." He said. Kairi laughed.

"First to get back to the mainland wins." She yelled as she made her way to her boat.

"Hey that's not fair!" Sora cried and he and Riku ran after her.

====unknown========

Chiro's body felt weightless. He was floating…but where? Chiro looked around him. He saw nothing but the dark that surrounded him.

_Fret not little one._

Chiro whipped his head around.

"W-Who's there?" he cried looking around seeing no one.

_You're not dead yet Chiro. It's not your time to die yet._

Chiro looked wildly around. Suddenly a flash of white surrounded him. Chiro shielded his eyes as the warm and bright light surrounded him. He was falling.

Chiro landed with a thud. Chiro groanded in pain, luckily there were cardboard boxes that softened his landing…but barely. Chiro got up and scanned his surroundings. He had been here before, but what was the name again? Sure Chiro jumped worlds to find out what happened to Roxas, but he never bothered to remember the worlds' names. Chiro's facial expression soured as he remembered Roxas.

"_You promise you'll come back to me right?"_

"_Of course I promise. I'll never leave you."_

"_Ok… just hurry on back afterwards."_

Chiro felt tears welled up in his tears. He furiously wiped them away. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. He cluthed the side of his head. Pain. That was all he felt right now. Chiro looked at his reflection in a rain puddle. There were multiple bags under his eyes. Tired. He was tired. Chiro groaned painfully as sleep overtook him.

Soon after sleep claimed Chiro a man appeared. He had a scar on his face and brown hair. A woman with long brownish hair and a pink dress of some sort appeared next to him.

"What are you staring at Leon?" she asked. She stared after where he was staring and gasped.

"Oh my." She said as she ran over to where Chiro collapsed. Leon walked up to her.

"Is he going to be alright Aerith?" he saked. Aerith checked Chiro's pulse.

"He breathing thank goodness, but he's not in good shape." She said. Leon picked Chiro up.

"Let's just take him back to Merlin's house to rest him up." Aerith suggested. Leon nodded and carried Chiro off.

Kitty: Please review and tell me what you think. Do you think I did an ok job at keep characters in character? Do you like my original character? Light criticisms approved. Remember to review to keep me motivated xD. Or this will be a kind of story that I'll get to 'eventually.'

Matt: Review please~! :D


	2. NOTICE

REWRITTEN!: A Nobody's Love

Note: Changed title and summary! Use to be Promise. Had to rewrite it! Warning of Yaoi and Boy Love between Roxas and an OC boy. Don't read if u hate yaoi? Cuz that's just…. Pointless D:

New Story will come up in a few min/hour! Please be paitent as I go over the final draft. Watch out for the new story: "A Nobody's Love." Same plot and….story. but revised and slightly better. ^^


End file.
